


Truths & Tricks - and then there's Magic

by tsubakicamille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), kind of self-indulgent, mentions of Kuroba Toichi, some characters appear in just a chapter or two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubakicamille/pseuds/tsubakicamille
Summary: The last thing the world expected Kudou Shinichi to be is what he was born with.Kuroba Kaito has the chance to be part of the world his mother came from.Turns out... Hakuba Saguru might not be as normal as he assumed.Hattori Heiji was more connected to the supernatural than he first thought.(Or that story of the Gosho Boys being magic - one way or another.)
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. What Comes After

After everything he’d been through, Shinichi’s under no delusion that time would stop for him; people move on – they have their own life to live. Aside from Ran, there’s nobody waiting for Kudou Shinichi to return. His parents are gallivanting around the world, escaping his father’s editors; and he had to bid farewell to the connections he made as Conan.

It hurts to say goodbye (probably more for them than for him), but he had to; even if he continue living as Conan, it’ll only hurt both sides in the long run. Conan wasn’t supposed to exist in the first place, he mused with a wry grin.

Within that year he spent trying to blend in as a child, he learned a lot. Even with a supposed fake identity, a lot of people showered him with smiles and greeted him with open arms.

_Conan was lucky._

The media burst in uproar the second his involvement with the takedown of an international syndicate got leaked out (this time, it wasn't Agent Camel's fault). Shinichi spent the week hiding in Jodie-sensei's apartment - his house was being circled by hawks called reporters, waiting for a chance to sink their claws in him, just to get an interview.

If Shinichi's the same man he was a year ago, he would be basking in the spotlight right now. But he isn't. That Shinichi was arrogant, attention-seeking, and naive to most of the world - no matter his intelligence. The Shinichi then was blinded by the lights; and dare he say it: playing detective.

_But he's changed._

He can't go back. He can't turn back time. He's fine with how he is now. Or at least, he tries to assure himself.

~

Things aren't yet as calm as Shinichi wanted them to be, but calm enough for him to breathe. His latest contact with the FBI was them informing him of the complete capture of the remaining minor operations of the Black Organization. It was another hectic week of looking over his shoulders and staying on guard twenty-four seven, until he can be absolutely certain of his safety (and by extension - those in contact with him).

Ran tried to understand; she really did. But he can't give back the Shinichi that grew up with her. He can't be that Shinichi she fell in love with.

As of now, their relationship is as rocky as it can get.

"Kudou-kun, how long are you going to mope?" Haibara's voice rang. He can imagine her with her hands on her hips, mothering him again. _Like she always does._ Haibara's been one of the people that has remained from Conan, and Shinichi's grateful for that.

"As long as my body allows me to."

"Well, I won't." She swatted his legs. "Move. Time for your check up."

Shinichi begrudgingly stood, still on wobbly legs, and followed the little scientist to the lab - all while tripping along the way. He may have regained his body, but a year of nutrition made for a child didn't exactly help his immune system. Till now, Haibara is still making sure Shinichi's body won't give up on him midway or have a relapse.

"Your muscles seem to be recovering well."

"It has been a month."

"Nevertheless - no criminal chasing for a while, Kudou-kun. I mean it."

"I'll try not to."

~

Shinichi plopped onto his bed and just stared at the ceiling. _What's next?_ He didn't know. There are still times where he seeks challenges (likeKID) and finds himself watching news about the thief in white. _He shouldn't_. Kudou Shinichi was never interested in thieves, especially not a showman as this one. _Or so he liked to convince himself_.

KID had been one of the greatest allies Shinichi could've ever asked for.

Shinichi was only able to perform as well as he did because he _trusted_ KID to be there; it was ironic - laughable even, for him to trust a criminal with his own life. However, KID isn't a criminal.

_Not anymore, at least._

The absolution of KID's criminal activities got Ekoda's Division Two screaming (it was mostly Nakamori-keibu) and crying (shows how much thankful yet disappointed the Taskforce is to never chase KID again - although some might deny that. Ever). Shinichi can understand them, a bit. They have been so invested in chasing the Phantom Thief, and to think he'll be gone just like that-

KID's active participation in the Takedown was the main catalyst of his pardon. Shinichi had the thief stick on information gathering, scouting, and planning in the duration of their camaraderie (he'd prefer the thief stay white as possible). If he was honest with himself, the thief managed to worm his way in Shinichi's close-guarded heart (sunshine and all) - but Shinichi was the one to let go.

_They have their own life to live._

As for school, he was able to catch up with the material just so he can be eligible for upcoming third year; and believe him when he said that stockpiled workload is no joke. _He'd sooner formulate a raid plan than school work._ Just… don't tell the school faculty he said that.

As terrifying as it sounds, Shinichi was still able to consume _all_ the given work in time for the moving up ceremony. Which leads to another problem - Third Year of High School.

His time as Conan made him realize what he'd been missing out on in his teenage years; too caught up in playing detective to enjoy what the present could give him, but he _did_ enjoy the time he spent as a child, too (the second time around; because the first time? He played detective-). However, he still has leftover tendencies from his Conan days; swinging his feet while seated, for one. Although not necessarily childish, it will still garner looks in public. And Shinichi preferred to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

_He doesn't need anymore attention than what Takedown gained him. Even if it left him listless._

~

"Shin-chan!~" _Oh, no._

Any of Shinichi's attempt to escape proved futile as his mother (who was supposed to the mature one - _but this is his mother we're talking about_ ) tackled him to the ground. They ended up sprawled on the floor. A grunt slipped past Shinichi's lips while trying to sit upright with his mother still clinging to him.

"Kaa-san, can you let go?"

"No!" _Well, he tried._

"Yukiko, let Shinichi stand." His father gently coaxed, as if his mother's a child.

"No!"

"Kaa-san, we need to stand. The floor isn't exactly the best place for a conversation."

Yukiko relented; slowly untangling herself from Shinichi's waist. He dusted himself as they both stood. "What brought you here?"

His mother pouted, "Aw~ Can't we come home to visit you?"

He leveled them both with a stare. "We both know that you'll play with Kaa-san's schemes whenever you 'visit.' Unless, there's something more serious at play." He told his father.

To Yusaku's credit, he didn't flinch nor twitch; just let out an airy smile that sent alarm bells ringing in Shinichi's head. His father, while rarely a playful type compared to his mother, has his mischievous tendencies - _like now_. And it doesn't spell good for Shinichi.


	2. What Comes Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi learns about actual magic.

The Kudou Family has their own brand of crazy; from daring and reckless stunts to immeasurable natural talent. So for the life of him, he couldn't understand the game his father is playing!

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Magic." He tested the word on his tongue. "Wand-waving magic."

"Well, our family is not exactly among the category of wand-waving as we are proficient in wandless."

_This is unbelievable_ , Shinichi chewed his bottom lip. Of all things- this was a lot to take in. His gaze drifted to his mother. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"How rude!" Yukiko cried, puffing out her cheeks. "I'll have you know that I only found out about Yu-chan being magic a few weeks ago!" _That's a no._

Shinichi groaned into his hands.

"Prove it."

~

If Shinichi learned about the other side of his family's history when he was an actual child, he would've thrown a fit; all of his beliefs on logic and rationality shattered. But he's not a child. _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

Magic is real.

It exists outside of storybooks and fantasy films. There are multiple communities out there hidden in sight. Which brought them to the matter of school.

_Magic School._

"What brought this on, Tou-san?"

Shinichi can no longer deny the existence of _wizard-kind_ (he's still wrapping his head around the actual flesh-and-bone beings of wizards and witches); not when his father (his ever _logical_ father) who is currently levitating books into the study. "Would you believe me if I said that you've been one of the three chosen for a magical exchange program?"

"What? How's that possible? I have no magic." Shinichi insisted. "Zero. _Nada._ "

He doesn't have magic, right? If he does, he would've known when he was young. "Also, aren't there supposed to be rules regarding no-magic people?"

" _No-maj_ , yes; however, since your mother married _into_ the family, she's an exception."

"Why bring this up now? You didn't even mention or demonstrate in the last sixteen years."

His father sighed and gestured for Shinichi to come closer. He obliged. It's not everyday your own father opened a new world for you.

_A world his father had been part of._

"I decided to distance myself from the magic world when I married your mother. And I cut off connections with others in that world when you were born."

"But you didn't completely severe your ties with it."

"Not completely."

"You could've raised me there." _Yes._ Shinichi can consider that. But he can't imagine what he would've turned out if he did.

"Your magic's too strong. You would've been targeted by 'evil organizations.'"

Shinichi shivered. _Yeah, let's not touch that topic._

"Why now?"

"That's where our family history comes in."

~

For the remainder of the evening, Shinichi holed himself in the study surrounded by books. Not just any books. But _magic_ books; Potions, Alchemy, Basic Spell Casting, Magical Creatures (Ran'll freak out if she ever learns that those myths aren't plain fairy tales), and other subjects designed for beginners.

Shinichi's not ashamed to admit that he devoured book after book about the new subject regarding his nature - which was something he never considered before.

His father had Shinichi's magic core sealed when he was born due to its overwhelming capacity that his infant body wasn't able to hold it. That said, he never got the chance to be unsealed; not when Ran was scared of all things supernatural and child-him was a firm believer of existence with evidence. From what he read on theories, it was a miracle that Shinichi stayed alive as long as he did.

_And speaking of living,_ "Tou-san, do you suppose my magic has something to do with my survival from the poison?"

"I've taken that into account with the seal's removal. But that doesn't explain your friend's survival." _Or for that woman's_ , was left unsaid.

"Unless they, too, have magic."

It was a crazy idea, but Shinichi was willing to bet his Sherlock Collection of the possibility that Haibara may have a witch somewhere in her family tree. And more than ever, she might be related to the Sera family in some way (and if they are… will Haibara welcome them?).

Shinichi can't confront his partner right now.

He needs more evidence.

But more importantly...

_He needs to control his newly awakened power._

~

It wasn't an everyday occurrence for Shinichi to wake up with _things_ floating around. He scrambled from his bed, falling with a thud. _Ouch. What a way to start the day._

Case reports flying over his head, pillows swimming around the air, his clothes dancing in circles, the vanity drawer poking in and out - all covered in a soft blue glow. _What?_

"I see it has started." Yusaku stepped into the room.

"A little help here?" He honestly doesn't know what to do. He can get around with magical theories- _they're one thing_ \- but practical is another.

"Consider this your training." Shinichi has a feeling his father was amused with all of this.

"Feel your magic, Shinichi," He advised. "It's part of you."

That was the most cliched advice he ever heard come out of his father's mouth. But it does have merit, given it _is_ his father's advice. So Shinichi closed his eyes and _felt_. If anything, it's close to meditation.

It was warm.

He can feel them coursing in his veins. _Like blood._

Never thought he'd see the day where he, Kudou Shinichi, detective, practicing the art of magic.

If he found out about this half of his origin before the Black Organization fiasco, Shinichi would've probably taken a while to accept it. But that was the Shinichi of the past. Not the present.

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

~

"So you're saying, Japan also has a magical community and a magic school?"

"Yes, Mahoutokoro School of Magic. Almost all countries out there have their hidden magical community."

"So I'm supposed to be enrolled in a school?"

"Not necessarily."

"How am I going to learn everything? Self-taught can only do so much."

"I'll be teaching you, of course."

"And this exchange program thing- what of it?"

"It functions the same way a _no-maj_ exchange program does."

"Who are the others?"

"You'll learn in due time." A twitch.

"What's the other school in the program?"

"Hogwarts, a boarding school in Scotland- and yes, it's called Hogwarts."

"When does it start?"

"In September." _Few months left._

"You mentioned our family specializing in _wandless_ , are wizards and witches usually issued with wands?"

"In Europe, yes. However, most Asian enclaves believe that wizards and witches can harness their gifts better in wandless. Especially in our family."

"Do all magical families have special abilities?"

"Some." _There's that mysterious smile again._

"... Okay, I think that's all I have for now."

It has been a few days since Shinichi managed basic control over his magic, and he still has much to learn. He's behind thirteen years of magic education; but he's nothing if persistent and intelligent. His mother cheering him from the sidelines was disturbingly comforting.

"Try using magic in every little thing. Think of it as an exercise. And don't worry; I have concealment and disillusion charms active."

...and it's still a long way before he can get used to his father casting magic in his vicinity or inside the household.

_What better way to start than the present?_


	3. More Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out there's more to his family than just phantom thieves.

Ever since the Takedown, relative peace returned to Kaito's life. No more heists, no more snipers, and no more KID. He thinks he'll be losing a part of him if he lose KID - the only remaining reminder of his father. _It's hard_. Kaito can't go back to the days _before_ KID; sure, he can pretend, but he knows himself best.

_At least… he thought he knew himself best._

A week after everything settled down, it was weird. _Mostly it was Hakuba_ ,but Kaito never knew why the blonde would suddenly pull out of school. It's definitely more than a 'family emergency.'

Nevertheless, he's glad the blonde detective wasn't here to pester him.

_Not when Kaito's trying to get his life together._

He still has to look for any leads on Pandora, and now that there's no organization hellbent on seeking its power for themselves, Kaito can take it slow. _Just not too slow._

As he was scrolling through the news on his tablet, all headlines were about the returned Heisei Holmes, Kudou Shinichi.

A smile found it's way on Kaito's lips.

_Meitantei._

The shrunken detective had been the comrade Kaito desperately wished to have - to understand him. _And he did._ Even with his own problems to worry about, the detective was there to lend an ear to Kaito.

Now, however, the young detective, praised even by international bureaus; who was the mastermind of the Takedown - that detective who got his own body back… he doesn't need KID's help anymore.

_They went their separate ways._

~

When the moving up ceremony came around, Kaito kept up his poker face; it would do no good if he slipped. Sometimes, he wants it back - those days where he clashed wits with the detective who understood KID.

It should've terrified him; but Kaito wasn't afraid. _He couldn't be afraid. Not as long as Meitantei fights for justice._

As the days gone by, Kaito would catch himself fiddling with the Ace of Spade card while making codes. Codes meant for his Meitantei.

_Dang. He missed him._

Kaito missed the chase.

So he picked up a pen and wrote.

_He can't bring back the heist, but this will be just a little secret between the detective and him._

~

Kaito was enjoying his new found hobby. Genuine grin would be plastered on his face whenever Meitantei's response arrived. They would exchange letters back and forth. _It was fun._

He never expected to be a casual pen pal with a detective of all people!

… He knows though. _Kaito knows._ He knows that there's more to the detective than just his title.

_Just like Kaito isn't just KID._

Kaito knows his mother usually displays enthusiasm and joy whenever she comes home - her own version of Poker Face, but it's genuine with family - however, it was also one of those days where she came home with amazement, disbelief, shock, and resignation clearly painted on her face (dancing a fast dance).

"Mom, what's wrong?"

It immediately worried Kaito. Because his mother is not the type of woman who's easily shaken out of her facade.

Yet there she was, with an open letter; lips pressed in a thin line and eyes a bit distant. The last time he saw her like that was… when his father passed away - _roaming Europe, watching magic shows only healed a small portion_ \- and Kaito felt like he lost a part of his mother.

"Kaito, I think it's time you know about the world I was cast away from."

~

Magic.

His mother came from a world of magic. And. A family of magic.

"Did… did Oyaji know?"

"Your father… he's what the English magical community would call a _muggle_ _-_ _born_."

_A what?_ "That's what they call a magical born from non-magical people called _muggles_." _Oh._

"So… why tell me now? I mean, you had a lot chance when I was a kid."

She sighed. Running her fingers through her hair. "Kaito, tell me, had there been anything strange going on around you?"

_Strange?_ Kaito quirked a brow. Now that he think about it… "Does things appearing out of nowhere count?"

His mother doesn't look impressed. "Kaito, you're a magician. You make things appear out of nowhere."

"W-well, I get that, but I didn't _mean_ for them to appear! Usually, I have to prepare each mechanism, however, _these_ things either pop out or change places whenever I look away!"

He took a breath.

Kaito thought back to last week when he was sorting through his father's notes in the KID Cave. All were piled on the desk, book by book. His intention was to store them for safe keeping.

But there was one problem.

_The shelf was too high_.

Even for him.

There's a flicker of annoyance that slipped through his Poker Face before he stalked out of the room for a ladder. When he returned, there was not a single book on the desk.

_They were on the shelf!_

~

"It was freaky. Even for me. I double checked just to make sure that my doves weren't playing tricks."

As Kaito relay the events to his mother, there was amusement dancing in her eyes, and… regret.

"I wish you awakened your magic sooner."

Kaito stopped. And blinked.

"But I don't have magic…?" _At least those fantasy-kind._

His mother laughed (it still sound sad) and held his hand.

"Your father and I thought at first. You never had a bout of accidental magic; that's why we couldn't tell you about the magical enclaves. However, you wouldn't have been chosen for a magical exchange program if you didn't have magic."

_Wait._ "What?"

"Magic, Kaito. You have magic."

~

"Kaa-san, a little help?" Kaito helplessly shot a look at his mother who was giggling endlessly until she almost toppled over.

Numerous items from pens to clothes fluttered around the living room. Others were found from one location to the next (with his doves having fun chasing them around). Whenever he tried to touch something, it always disappears only for him to find it floating on his head (or inside his pockets if the size allows it to).

In short. _He's_ _not_ _amused._

Kaito looked back to his mother again. Thankfully, she was able to get her laughter under control.

"Only you can control your magic, Kaito." She said.

"But don't you have magic, too?" Kaito wondered out loud. Attempting to snatch one of his shirt.

"Toichi-san said I have, but I can't use it. My core is too weak to use any spells."

Kaito stopped. "Is… is that why…" _your family abandoned you?_

She smiled and walked towards him to ruffle his hair. Kaito didn't push her hand away.

"I may not be able to use it, but I know someone who can teach you."

"Really? Who?"

Kaito felt a shiver when she quirked a sly smirk. It was not just his mother in front of him. But also the _Phantom Lady_.

"You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> And... I went ahead and did it.
> 
> There will still be changes on the tags and stuff.
> 
> Also, the Harry Potter cast doesn't appear until further chapters - just so you know.


End file.
